The invention relates to a window glazing comprising at least two panes with a ventilated gap, wherein the inside of at least one of the panes is provided with a layer with a controllable transmission.
An internally ventilated glazing for airplanes is known from GB 640,554. This glazing consists of two panes consisting of glass or plastic, and mounted spaced apart. The resultant gap is flushed with dried air, so that the dual pane remains transparent under all temperature conditions encountered during operation.
Known from EP 0 338 876 B1 is an electrochrome glazing with variable transparency, which consists of two glass panes coated on the inside with a layer of electrochrome material. However, the glazing does no have a ventilated gap.
Electrochrome coatings for glass panes have been known for quite some time. One example would be the layer on a glass pane described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,350,414. However, no other indications are made with respect to generating a glazing with at least two panes that can be controlled with respect to transmission.